


Tease

by fire743



Series: sansby fills my soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Spectrum, How does this work, M/M, Sacrum, Sensitive bones, Weird Biology, listen i dont want to talk about it, lord have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire743/pseuds/fire743
Summary: Teasing is Grillby's strong suit.Short drabble of some fun skeleton funkin
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: sansby fills my soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112186
Kudos: 13





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone knows me and you find this fic you no longer know me

The fire burned warm on his femur. Fire popped next to his ear. Sans reached his hand up to grab at Grillby, scrambling for a hold. Grillby held him tight against his back, his hands dragging down his spine. Sans arched his back with every notch. “Come on, Grillbz, I can’t take it anymore.” 

Grillby hummed against him. It sounded like the crackle of a fireplace. Grillby ran his hands down to Sans’ pelvis, tracing the holes on his sacrum. Sans gasped, shoving his pelvis back. His magic laid heavy across his bones. “Grillby, fuck, come on!” 

“Fine, have it your way.” 

Grillby snaked his hand inside Sans’ ribcage, grabbing his ribs tight. He pressed his fingers into Sans’ foramina. Sans yelped, scrabbling for purchase against Grillby’s arm. His magic sparked across his arms, trying to take form. It was intense, the feeling of warm fire against the sensitive inside of his ribcage, along with the stimulation on his sacrum was too much to handle.

Sans groaned, fire puffing out of his mouth. “Grillby!” He cried, though he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. Grillby gripped his ribcage tighter, holding him in place. He heated up the fire on his other hand. Sans nearly yelled, the feeling was too much. 

“Grillby, let go, let go of it please!” 

“You were so desperate a moment ago, isn’t this what you wanted?” 

Grillby pressed the tips of his fingers to the sides of Sans’ foramina. 

“I can’t take it, come on, please, I swear-”

Grillby pulled his hand back from his sacrum in an instant. Sans screamed, his back arching. It was too much, too fast. Sans saw stars, his eyes blacking out. The warm hand on the inside of his ribcage brought him back to reality, slowly. Sans felt himself being moved, pressed into a more comfortable position on Grillby’s chest. He sighed.

“Are you okay, Sans? Was that too much?”

“Urghegrhgh.”

“Sans!”

“Perfect, Grillbz.”

Grillby hugged Sans closer, checking over him quickly. “I love you, dear.”

“Love ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> lord have mercy


End file.
